The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
The evolvement of communication technology, especially the wireless communication technology, has increased the complexity of networks and the amount of network nodes, thereby increasing operation and maintenance tasks i.e. management tasks. To automate at least some of the tasks a concept called a self-organizing network (SON) is introduced by Next Generation Mobile Networks (NGMN) Alliance and 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project) to be used first in long term evolution (LTE) access network, and later on in other networks, both in access and core networks. A self-organizing network is capable to self-configure and continuously self-optimize itself in response to network and traffic changes. In such a network, the network and/or a network node alters automatically, without human involvement, its configuration parameters, such as transmission and/or reception parameters, by means of different self-organizing network functions.
One of the problems associated with the self-organization is that a value of a configuration parameter may be changed by the different self-organizing network functions within a rather short time which may lead to oscillation of the parameter value and thereby to an unstable behaviour of the network.